The Troubles of Immortality
by professor.bat
Summary: Late nights and extra help for our Potions Master still can't prevent the inevitable change in him. But will the help change him more than he had hoped? Severus Snape Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eyes drooping shut again as sleep began to take over her body. She had been up so late every night this week for him and getting up just as her head hit the pillow; it was time to go to lessons. But she herself couldn't really understand why she was doing this for him. Was it for her résumé? Was it for later in life so she could call in a favour? Or was it because he simply had asked her and not Draco 'bloody' Malfoy for once. Knowing that deep down inside her that he trusted her had maybe swayed her a little. But all this and her responsibilities as head girl, al her studies with NEWTs. Life these days excluding Voldemort just seemed so hard. Added with Voldemort was almost unbearable but she knew that she could be no good to anyone in a coma like state; she just had to push it all down and get on with things. But with her past work with the Potions' Professor in the _only _detention she had gotten from a teacher without the other member of the Golden Trio being in someway the cause or even connected to it.

Her eyes shot open again as a hand laid itself gently onto her shoulder. It somehow felt oddly familiar to her but she could place it. That was until she placed the face to the hand. Madame Prince. She would be furious with her. Quickly, she began to gather her things when the soothing voice of the librarian spoke up.

"Hermione, I am not going to punish you in any way shape or form. I'm just slightly worried about you." She sighed, gazing down in disbelief at the young soul that had been, ever since she began her life at Hogwarts, the last person to leave the library in the evenings. Lately though she had been staying even longer than curfew, but with her being Head girl and all, she didn't shoe her out like she would have anyone else. But it had gotten out of control and she could begin to see time taking its toll on the girl and at this moment in time she didn't need it in her life.

She smiled timidly up to the old lady. Thanking her silently for her forgiveness in such a situation. Even if she did have the right to go where she wanted, when she wanted, being Head Girl.

"I am fine Madame. I think I just got so caught up in my studying that I forgot the time. I really should be doing my rounds now." She said and placed the last of her books into her bag as she got up from the table, still smiling at the old lady. She really needed to see Professor Snape and give him the notes she had finally managed to finish.

"Okay Hermione, but if you decided that you need help with you… _studying _I am always around to help." She spoke as she left the girl to her own devices, biding her goodnight as she left for her own bed.

"Yeah, _studying._" She muttered under her breath as she flicked the last light in the library out with her wand.

Time was slowly dragging on in her mind and she sure that she had visited yet another part of the castle that she had yet to become familiar with. This was far more annoying than she would like to admit. But she remembered what he had said to her when she had accepted the task.

'I want them as soon as you've finished them Hermione, no later.'

This still echoed in her head. Now the use of her first name wasn't rarely used by the Potions Master now, especially with all the work on potions they had been doing for the past year or more. But if anybody else knew of it then they would go mental with gossip. And in her years at Hogwarts it was not a good idea to start them off. Even is she had given half the student population gossip by going off to Professor Snape's private labs every night and all day Saturday but having Sundays off. But she had agreed to help him and a Gryffindor never gives up, well, at least this Know-It-All Gryffindor doesn't. Not easily anyway. She had thought many a time on what she could have been doing with her time if she hadn't agreed to this job for the Potions Professor but nothing had come to her mind. She honestly couldn't think of anything better that would fill her time. Yes, she had missed the time not being around the boys so much but the time she had spent with Snape had cleared many thoughts of hers up. He had helped her in ways no one else could have, but alas, she hadn't been able to penetrate his walls that were so obviously put up. There were emotional barriers in other words that had been there far too long and needed to be smashed to pieces. But as usual he would never let anyone do that. Just because of his stupid pride.

She sighed as she thought this and found that her feet had carried her all the way to the dungeons, to Snape's private labs no less. She straightened the last of her robes over her shoulder and placed her bag firmly by her side, hanging from her shoulders. She knew she had to do it but what would she find?

He continuously kept falling asleep at his Cauldron. Even though he of all people knew the rules and dangers of doing it, but she kept her mouth firmly shut throughout all of the time she had gotten to know him. She wouldn't cross the line she knew she shouldn't, even if they had become friends of a sort.

She twisted the knob with her hand and slid the door open, slipping through as she did so. The sight that came upon her wasn't strange but, she felt she cared for the person in front of her but knew she shouldn't anymore than she already did.

Timidly she walked over to the workbench and nudged the Professor awake.

"Sir…" she spoke softly, "Sir, you fell asleep at your Cauldron again. And I know you know that you shouldn't have done that for the tenth time this week. Even you can't forget the seventh rule of Potions making." She smiled at this thought. The famous Severus Snape, Potions Master for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, disobeying a basic rule of the art of Potion making. Hum, this could be a very good bargaining tool.

"One point from Gryffindor for disturbing my dream." came a muffled reply from the heap of black robes piled upon each other on the workbench.

"Well, at least that's a start. Only one point sir, I think you're losing your touch." She smirked as she saw him adjust his robes to look at least even half presentable.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be so harsh as to take points away if someone would just leave me alone to enjoy terrorising little first year Gryffindors." She said groggily.

"But sir, I can't allow that. You are a respected member of the staff, which would only bring your status to an all time low." She grinned at this prospect but already knew he knew that everyone thought him as a moody old bat.

He gave her a sarcastic smile and looked down at his watch. The half energetic smile soon turned into a fully fledge evil grin as he realised that it was three in the morning. What a good time to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing down here at that time in the morning.

"Tut, tut, tut, Miss Granger, it appears that you are out after curfew. May I enquire into how this came about?" he said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," she began, "I have something for you but if you want to send me back to Gryffindor Tower with a week's worth of detention then sure, I'll go along with that. But if that happens then I wont give you _your notes_." She said the last part in a bit of a sing song voice.

"My notes? You mean…you have them?" he spoke, his eyes lighting up with surprise.

"Yes and I know you said," she coughed to get into her mimicking voice, "I want them as soon as you've finished them Hermione, no later."

"Yes, well, I may have been misguided in my judgement of that. Seeing as I lost valuable sleep." He grunted as he ran his hands through his hair in an effort to wake himself up.

"Well, I am so sorry Professor that I woke you up." She said with a slight grin on her face. Mischief managed.

"Don't get smart with me Granger. It doesn't suit you. It only suits me." He said with a wicked grin to match hers on his face. Intimidating? I don't think so.

"Sadist." She muttered, smiling.

"The one and only." He shook his head as he remembered what she had come to him with.

"The notes?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes, here." She said and passed them to him. As she was met by sudden silence she made to go.

"Hermione wait, I think you deserve some gratitude. One point to Gryffindor." He said as he pulled one sheet of paper from the pile that she had handed to him and went back to the potion, adding a bit here and there. Concentration apparent on his face.

"Is that all you wanted? The last page? I spent two weeks on that book and lost valuable sleep over that pile of junk and all I get is one point?" she growled, anger present in her eyes.

"Miss Granger, I suggest that you leave me alone and go back to your dormitory before you get detention." He said as he went into his private stores to grab some ingredients.

She stormed out of the room in a huff, muttering angrily to herself.

"'One point to Gryffindor.'" She mimicked in a high pitched voice as she made her way to her room to catch the last few minutes of sleep before first class in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day classes went by as normal, which was until lunch time. As she was the only one to raise a hand to the simplest of questions. The witches and wizards of her generation were becoming lazy, or stupid, in any case she felt knowledgeable when she arrived at the Great Hall. That was until Malfoy showed up.

'Oh why did Merlin have to grace me with your presence?' she thought to herself before smiling sweetly at him, passing him as she did so.

"Not so fast Granger. I want a word with you." He spoke maliciously.

'Oh what now?' she thought to herself as she turned around to take whatever his insults were today.

"Yes Draco?" she said politely. Just because he was a disgusting maggot breathing ferret didn't mean she was going to stoop down to his level.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Snape." He spat at her, his face barely a millimetre from her own.

"I don't have the faintest idea what you are speaking of. Would you care to enlighten me?" she replied sweetly.

"The Greasy Bats decided to give me detention for last period because of that fat oaf in your house. Now, we all know you've been spending time with him and as an effect of that even his own house is getting punished. Just stop shagging him and bugger off Mudblood." He whispered dangerously.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Malfoy!" she yelled.

Every eye rose from their dinner plates to stare at the commotion building up at the entrance to the Great Hall. Anticipation from the Gryffindors as they knew the anger that their Lioness possessed. No one dared anger her as they knew the repercussions of said act would be disastrous.

The temptation to look on at this commotion was too big to resist and no one could take their eyes away from this scene. Even members at the staff table looked up. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and even our infamous Potions Master.

"You heard me," he spat back, "we all know why you joined him on your _special _project. You've fancied him for ages but never had the guts to do anything about it. Just back off and leave our house alone. He may be a git but he's our git and our family, in our family we look out for each other."

With this comment the lioness let loose her anger to the slithery snake in front of her. As his malicious sneer stood prominent on his pale face her hand connected with the side of it.

"How dare you!" she said with disgust in her voice, "Professor Severus Snape has one of the greatest minds in the world and all you can do is calling him a git? He's looked out for his house and the students of this castle and all you can do is try to degrade him? I guess _family_ doesn't mean very much to you if that's the way you treat them. I would think that you would learn to respect someone that has saved your life mort times than I can count on my hands. But I guess you're just the low life scum people have denied you were because they were too scared of your father." She wiped a tear from her eyes and glared at him, "I just hope that if you risk your life in the future for someone that they are more grateful for it then you are to the Professor."

Malfoy stood cradling his left cheek but no sneer came after the bashing he got; only shame was present in his essence. Tears were welling down Hermione's face as she turned and stormed out of the Great Hall, not knowing that one person had been touched by her caring show.

Dumbledore caught a glimpse of the black billowing robes he looked as he looked at the staff exit, the small oak door gently drifting to a close. He always knew what could and would happen but he let the smile on his face fade so as not to draw any attention to himself.

Hermione's heart was racing and as she stopped, leaning against the wall for support, she collapsed to the floor; powerful sobs over taking her control.

How could people be so callous? Uncaring? Heartless?

Severus Snape had repeatedly land down his life for some ungrateful brats. Of course, he had the tendency to be a little cruel and heartless at times but having to do what he did all the time? I would bet everyone would go out of their minds.

She wiped a few tears from her eyes and gave in to the racking sobs she was then expressing. Was that really what the school thought about her? Willing to sleep with the teacher for extra credit?

As she snaked her arms around her knees and tucked her head under them, all that was seen was a mass of bushy brown hair.

As someone stood over her a dark shadow covered her.

"Come to gloat have you Malfoy? Just piss off and leave me alone. You've got what you wanted." She muffled from under her robes and mass of unruly hair.

Professor Snape stood there for a moment, utterly gob smacked. The pain that was radiating from her was so powerful. One small comment could bring that out from her. Her use of language was very intriging.

"I haven't come to gloat. I've come to see if you are alright." He said softly.

Hermione's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Professor! I'm…I'm…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to say that. I didn't realise it was you." She said stumbling over a few of the words and hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I gathered that." He said smiling gently. So unlike the Potions Master we all know.

Hermione noticed this and had a puzzled look on her face. Was he smiling? He was!

"What?" he said, looking back at her just as puzzled.

"Oh, nothing…I…I just wanted to apologise for the scene I made. It was completely wrong of me to disrupt everyone's lunch," she paused, "actually I am not sorry! Well, I am but not for hitting Malfoy and giving him a few home truths." She said and looked up to him. He was at least half a head taller than her when she was stood up, when collapsed in a heap upon the floor like now, he looked like a giraffe. He also had those dark penetrating eyes. What? No, no, no! I did not just say that. Did I? Oh great, now he's staring at me, like…

As he looked at her face he could see a lot of different expressions speeding their way across. Her chocolate brown eyes gave away the most though. He wiped the thoughts from his mind and offered his hand to her.

With mixed emotions she took his hand, delicately but firmly he pulled her from her position. When she was up their hands held on a little longer than necessary and as black eyes met brown their hands grasped a little tighter before quickly repelling each other in embarrassment.

"I really should be getting back to class before Professor McGonagall begins to think I'm plotting Draco's death. Which I might do with some doodles later," she smiled, "Thank you." She said in a more serious tone.

"My pleasure Miss Granger. Just be a little… more controlled in future." He grinned wickedly.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" she saluted him, standing to attention then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Hermione," he growled warningly, "off with you before my cover as an over grown bat with no feelings is blown. It wouldn't do for people to see a part that only Albus, Minerva and you have seen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Six Months Ago_

"Albus, this bantering with you is getting tiresome." growled Snape, his fingers gripping the bridge of his nose in an effort to control him self from hexing the old man in front of him, happily sucking on lemon drops, oblivious to the distress he was causing his professor.

"Oh Severus, my dear boy, do you always have to be so, grumpy? I'm sure if you had some lemon drops you'd be full of happiness."

Snape glared at him for this comment.

"Alright my boy, have it your own way, go brood." Spoke Albus as he sucked sweetly on his lemon drop.

"Fine! I give up! What do you propose we do?" he said exasperated. These discussions over what he was to do with his information and who he was to share it with was always one sided.

"Well, I believe you have a very good student in you 7th year Potions class, don't you Severus my dear boy?" He said gently gazing out of the window.

"If I get Draco to help me Lucius will be down my throat within a minute of my asking his son to help me kill the Dark Lord. Do you not think it a little irresponsible telling me to do that if you want me to live? Personally I do not see that you care." He said, getting in a childish frame of mind.

"Don't joke about whether I care if you live or die Severus. Of Course I care!" he spoke seriously, "I was talking about Miss Granger. She has had the top marks in your class ever since she started Hogwarts. I remember when she first came, she has grown into an intelligent trust-worthy student, wouldn't you say Severus?"

"Not with this again. Albus I have told you, I can barely tolerate the little Gryffindor Know-It-All in classroom, I couldn't handle her if she was in my private labs as well, knew my every secret."

"Well, you'll have to tolerate it. I've already told her to be in your labs at seven. Don't look at me like that Severus, you know it's sensible and works out perfectly. Now, on with you!" he said before swallowing the last of his lemon drop.

"Fine." muttered Snape angrily under his breath. He never won and would have to be nice just because the Headmaster asked it of him. Stupid Gryffindors.

"And you're not allowed to curse her." He added before his potions master slammed the door shut. "I only hope the body parts are easy to distinguish." He sighed and popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

Muttering angrily down the corridor he barked point reduction in every direction; any student out was in the line of fire.

Why had he suddenly been 'dumped' for the lack of a better word, with the Know-It-All, idiotic Gryffindor-Trio member who lived to torment his life endlessly?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You will do nothing without my say so. You will touch nothing, you will say nothing and if I see you doing, touching or hear you say anything then I will personally make sure that you are never allowed within a 100 metres of these labs or myself. Is that clear Miss Granger?" he sneered as he looked this, girl up and down.

She gulped, "Yes S-s-sir." was the rather shaky reply.

"Good, now sit over there and do not, make a sound." he whispered venomously.

Moving as delicately as a ballerina she slid herself on one of the stools behind a random desk in the room.

Severus moved with the grace of a swan as he body moved instruments ready to begin preparation of a very volatile potion. The thoughts that seemed to crowd his mind were of the Headmaster's stupidity. He of all people knew that Snape wasn't a terribly, polite, man to get along with and why it had compelled his elder to force this, girl, upon him was inconceivable to his mind to say the least. As he lit a mild flame and watched his magic entwine with its sparks part of his mind swam into the region of Miss Granger.

A Young Gryffindor she may be but a stupid, ignorant fool she was not. Question was, why had she accepted a task such as this? She of all should know that his temper was icy at the best of times as many a time, when seeking approval he had blatantly rejected her efforts to please in a harsh and hurtful way.

As he added powdered ivy leaves, his eyes never leaving the potion, his deep velvet tones unleashed themselves upon the innocent victim behind him.

"Pray tell Miss Granger," his silky voice let out, "a young lady such as yourself should have much better things to do with her time then spend them down here coped up with an unfriendly git such as myself, why aren't you with Potter or Weasley? I'm sure they'd appreciate your company much more than I."

Inwardly she rolled her eyes and sighed quietly. Obviously he had not shown much attention to her as of late or he would have realised that the Head Girl no longer held such companions as Harry and Ron for they were now more concerned when their next 'meal' would come from, in the form a delightful lady, than the troubles of their so called best friend.

"I doubt that very much sir." She replied, a distant tone to her voice.

"Why would you say that Miss Granger?" he inquired, honestly curious from her reply.

It seemed strange to her that she would openly converse such thoughts in her mind with the professor, but quickly shunned any further leads to the answer as she watched the professor's hand delicately slice the asphodel root into perfect penny sizes.

"They seemed to be occupied with the concerns of men as of late. Far to busy to spend time with the likes of me. It seems that boys in my year are far more concerned with girls such as Lavender Brown to concern their selves with friends or even small acquaintances similar to the likes of me." She blushed at her reply, so honest with the obvious down putting statements was she that she didn't see the small frown appear on the Potions Master's face as he stirred in the bats blood.

"Young man such as, Mr Weasley," he sneered with disgust at the name, "has no consideration for what is truly valued in life. One day Miss Granger, he will look up and see the cloud that has blinded you from his vision and realise how stupid he has been." He pointedly looked across the room at her, still stirring his potion, "When that day comes I hope you will not fall into the trap of accepting his proposal, you deserve more than him."

Hermione openly gaped at her professor before promptly shutting her mouth with decorum. The profound compliment not lost on her she smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What on earth for?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"For letting me know that life doesn't revolve around the pretty girls and that I'm not wasting my life by doing what I love."

Severus narrowed his eyes a little. Such a young girl to have such negative thoughts on the world, although, he at this age had already pledged his life to the Dark Lord so how hypocritical was he to admonish her for her negative thinking on life?

The next morning light shone into the window of the Gryffindor 7th year girls' dormitory and made a beeline for one Hermione Granger. Tossing to avoid the unwelcome wakeup call she grunted in disapproval as she landed in an undignified heap on the wooden floor below. She groaned as she felt the bump on her head swell slightly and used all her effort to pull herself back up from the pile she had created on the floor and onto the grand four poster single in the dormitory.

Flattening her bushy main a little she reached over her pillows to pick up the muggle alarm clock. A nice present from Molly for her birthday last year. Seemed Arthur had found that tinkering with muggle artefacts did have its advantages and received a very wide grin from Hermione when she opened her wrapping to find a normal, silver, muggle radio/alarm that was usable in Hogwarts. Not that she was complaining, but she did miss some of her muggle technology as the best alarms that were available at Hogwarts screamed at the top of their voice, 'Up! Up! Up! Don't waste the time and get in line, Up! Up! Up! Lying down will cause a frown.'

Let's just say that the other girls in the dorm didn't much like it at 5.30 in the morning. Could she help it if she liked to be up early? Maybe but it was habit. Ever since primary school she had always got up early and ran. It didn't matter where, just as long as she could feel the fresh morning air hitting her legs and allowing herself to feel as if her legs could take her anywhere. It was a Hermione thing; she knew this but the feel of the morning grass under her trainers before a full timetable was heaven. She felt connected to everything.

And so, as she pulled her jacket on she pulled the zipper up to the top and stretched her tired limbs before heading down the stairs to the Grounds, to her release. She didn't happen to know that at the very same time someone on the grounds would be showing her just how release in some terms can mean almost certain death for another.

His limbs shook with every effortful step he took. His hair was sticking to his forehead and making it ever so more difficult to see; even if it wasn't for the pretty little rings forming at the corners of his eyes. He could feel the tremors in his legs getting worse and worse and soon, they wouldn't be able to hold him up anymore.

As if his body had heard his mind his legs collapsed beneath him just on the edge of the forbidden forest, leaving his mangled body in view for all to see. Just what he needed, a student to stumble upon him in the early hours of the morning, screaming because they saw blood, he groaned in unfairness and passed out.

She breathed in the air as her legs took her further and further away from the castle and towards the forest. She couldn't even feel her legs moving her form one step to another and it felt like she was gliding. Closing her eyes she smiled before stopping abruptly.

Smelling the air her forehead became creased in confusion and she opened her eyes to see a crumpled figure laying just yards from her. Eyes widening in shock she shock her head quickly and began sprinting towards them.

Reaching the body she had to take a step back as realisation hit her that it was Professor Snape, and he had obviously come back from Voldemort. Tears began to form slightly at the corners of her eyes at the state of him, blood everywhere and the pain etched on his face was unbearable.

Shaking her head she quickly got to work. Finding where the blood was flowing from she cast a sewing charm to seal the wound. Searching for any other bumps or breaks she saw his left arm was protruding a rather large bone from the skin. Thinking back to last year when she had helped Madame Promfrey in the Infirmary after a rather bad year of Quidditch the bone charm came back to her. Now she had never done this ever in her entire life but now wasn't the time to be squeamish. If she didn't fix it, when she tried to move him it might get worse.

Furrowing her brow she looked at the offending limb and whispered under her breath, "Brachium Imendo."

Hearing a deafening crack she began to panic, but the swelling had reduced considerably and there was no longer a bone jutting out of the Professor's arm. Composing herself with a deep breath she quickly debated what to do with the professor, get Dumbledore, take him the Infirmary, or take him to his rooms? Deciding on the latter of the three she pulled his robes over his bare chest for warmth before bending slightly to stand up when her wrist was captured in a glass shattering grip. Hissing in pain she looked back to the Professor to see his eyes gazing around widely, delirious.

"Professor, pleased," she gasped in pain, "let go, I'm not going to hurt you." She struggled and bent back down to him.

He squinted in the light and comprehension dawning onto his face, "Miss Granger?" he questioned with suspicion.

"Yes," she replied, "We're on the grounds, I think its best if we get you inside so Madame Promfrey can have a look at you." She started as he began to ease his grip on her.

His strength returned ten fold and he pulled her down to him, "No," he spluttered, "not that damnable woman. Take me to my rooms. Do not take me to the Hospital wing." He begged.

"Alright, but shouldn't I tell Professor Dumbledore? Shouldn't he kn--"

"No. I don't want him interfering." He impressed with urgency, "just leave me be." He forced out as he tried to pull himself back up, "I don't want your pity. I can take care of myself." He said stubbornly.

"I won't get them." She tried to get him to lay back down but she didn't need to as his arms buckled underneath him sending him flat against the wet grass, "Just let me take you to your rooms."

He grunted in response as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

'What a day.' She thought to herself as she cast the morblicorpus charm on her teacher's body, 'what a day'.


End file.
